Brotherly Love
by AutumnSunsets
Summary: It all started when the Hitachiin Twins were in the middle of their sixth grade year. They learn new things and have new experiences. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**-A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction on here, I hope you like it! This story will start when the twins are in the middle of their sixth grade year and it will end when they are in their first year of high school. This story contains yaoi and twincest. If you are offended by that, then don't read this. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin walked through the door of the mansion they live in. They had just returned home from a long day at school. The twins started to walk to the bedroom they shared when a maid stepped in front of them. "Hello young masters. What did you two learn at school today?" The sixth grade boys looked at each other and blushed. "Nothing much, just boring stuff." They spoke in unison and waited for the maid to move out of their way. Once she stepped away from them, they continued to walk to their bedroom.

Kaoru and Hikaru both knew that what they learned at school today was anything but boring. It had been on their minds ever since they learned the lesson at school. They had learned about something called _sex._ Until today, the boys had never heard of that word before. They also learned about changes of the body and mind. The twins didn't think anything of the changes they were seeing in their own bodies...until today. They were getting taller, their voices were starting to crack, and their "lower areas" were changing. Hikaru, the slightly "older" twin, had been feeling strange lately. Every time he saw something arousing, his "lower area" would get hard. Sometimes that would happen even if he didn't see anything. He wondered if Kaoru ever had that problem. The twins sat down on the bed and tried to get the new things that they learned off their minds.

The Hitachiins started working on their homework. Their homework was about the lesson they had learned earlier, though. It was no use to forget about those things. Kaoru sighed and looked down at the anatomically correct pictures in his textbook. He felt a strange urge go through him. He looked over at Hikaru, who was silently working on his own homework. Kaoru took a deep breath, "Hikaru," he said quietly. Hikaru turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" Kaoru closed his textbook. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to see someone else without their clothes on?" Hikaru nodded and looked down at the pictures in his textbook. "Yeah, I've thought about it a few times. Why?" Kaoru looked down, "Because I'm wondering about it right now." Hikaru nodded again, "So am I." The room grew quiet as Kaoru traced the pattern of the blanket on the bed with his finger and as Hikaru tapped lightly on his textbook with his pencil. All of a sudden, an idea popped into Hikaru's mind. He got off the bed and looked at Kaoru.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, slowly getting off the bed. Hikaru pulled his school uniform shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. "You said that you were wondering what it would be like to see someone else without their clothes on, so I'm going to show you, Kaoru." Kaoru felt himself blush. "H-Hikaru..." he said softly. Hikaru unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his ankles. Then, he stepped out of them. Kaoru looked at his "mirror" standing in front of him in his boxers. Kaoru felt his blush grow stronger as he felt his pants get a bit tighter. That had been happening to him quite a lot here lately. He felt embarrassed by the growing bulge in his pants and tried to hide it. Hikaru noticed this. "Don't hide it, Kaoru. That happens to me all the time. Don't worry." Kaoru's "private area" started to ache. "Hikaru, i-it's starting to hurt." Hikaru felt himself start to get hard. "Unbutton your pants, that will help." Kaoru unbuttoned his pants and felt better. "This has been happening to me a lot lately, Hikaru." Hikaru nodded, "I think it's normal, Kaoru. It happens to me, too."

Kaoru slid his pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. Then, he took his school uniform shirt off. Both of the Hitachiin twins stood there in their boxers, staring at each other. They were both blushing and their hearts were racing. Hikaru and Kaoru had seen each other in their boxers before. They've even seen each other _naked _before, but that was quite a long time ago. Hikaru made the first move. He slowly pulled his own boxers down, revealing his swollen member. Kaoru bit his lip and grabbed his own underwear, unsure about pulling them down. Hikaru nodded at his twin. Kaoru took a deep breath and finally pulled his own boxers down. Hikaru felt his member pulse. The feeling was sort of weird. The sixth grade boys had never felt this way in their life. It was a new feeling for both of them. All of a sudden, there was a knock at Hikaru and Kaoru's door. The boys looked at each other and immediately pulled their boxers up. They bent down to pick up their clothes when a maid barged in. The Hitachiins started blushing all over again. The maid raised her eyebrows, "I'm so sorry, but what is going on in here?" Kaoru was quick to come up with a lie. "Umm...we were changing out of our school clothes into something more comfortable." The maid nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry for barging in, young masters. I just wanted to tell you two that it was time for dinner." Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute." The maid nodded and walked out of the twins' bedroom. "That was a close one!" Hikaru said, while putting his clothes on. Kaoru pulled his clothes on, too. When they were fully clothed, they went to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down at the dinner table, still feeling nervous about almost being caught by the maid. Throughout the meal, the twins were silent and they kept exchanging glances at one another. One of the maids noticed their strange behavior. "Are you two okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The sixth grade twins looked up at her. It was obvious that the maids never knew which brother they were talking to. Kaoru and Hikaru didn't like that fact. They wanted to know that at least _one _person could tell them apart. "Yes, we're fine," they said at the same time. The maid kept looking at them for a few more seconds, then turned and walked out of the dining room. The twins finished their dinner and walked back to their bedroom.

Hikaru sighed and looked at Kaoru. Things between them were a little awkward now. "I'm going to go take a shower," Hikaru announced. Kaoru nodded his head and watched his brother disappear into the bathroom. Kaoru went and sat down on the bed. He thought about what had happened between him and Hikaru. He remembered how much he enjoyed watching Hikaru slide his own clothes off. Just thinking about it made Kaoru's heart beat a little faster. He had always been close to his twin, but now he felt closer. Kaoru sighed and lay back on the bed. He kept thinking about what had happened earlier. He felt his member start to get hard after a while. "Ugh... Not again! Why does this keep happening?" He sat up and unbuttoned his pants, because it was beginning to hurt like it did earlier. Kaoru felt his erection start to throb. He was beginning to feel nervous. He had been hard before, but never _this _hard. "What is going on?" He slid his pants down a little more and then he slowly pulled his underwear down.

Kaoru gasped as the slightly cool air brushed against his erection. It was still throbbing and he didn't know how to make it stop. He put his hand around his member and gently squeezed it in an effort to stop the throbbing. Kaoru's eyes widened. Doing that didn't make the throbbing quit, but it felt so..._good._ He moved his hand upward and then downward, still gently squeezing. He closed his eyes and let the good feeling wash over him. Kaoru's breathing sped up as the feeling grew stronger. He thought about how he had seen Hikaru naked earlier and let out his first moan. He moved his hand up and down a little bit faster. Kaoru let out another moan as he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling slowly spread down to his genitals, causing him to buck his hips. Kaoru had never experienced something like this before. He loved it! All of a sudden, a great feeling came over him and a white sticky substance shot out of his member. Kaoru laid there and waited for his heart rate and breathing to go back to normal. Then, he pulled his pants up and went to an unoccupied bathroom to get something to clean up his mess with.

Hikaru walked out of the bathroom and saw Kaoru cleaning something off their bed. "Umm, Kaoru?" He asked, looking at his twin. Kaoru looked at him and instantly stood up. "Y-Yeah?" Hikaru laughed. "Why are you acting so nervous? And what were you wiping off the bed?" Kaoru avoided making eye contact with him. "I-I'm not acting nervous. A-And I accidentally spilled a drink." He knew that he was lying to Hikaru, but he definitely didn't want to tell him the truth. Hikaru nodded, "Oh, okay." He walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. "I'm tired, Kaoru. Let's go to sleep." Kaoru went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He changed into them and turned out the light. He walked to the bed and got under the covers.

Hikaru rolled over to look at Kaoru. Kaoru looked back at him. Hikaru sighed, "Kaoru, it's sort of cold in here. Will you scoot closer?" Kaoru moved closer to his twin until there was just a tiny space between them. Hikaru grinned and closed his eyes. "That's better. I feel warmer now." Kaoru looked at his brother. "Hikaru," he said softly. "Hmm?" Hikaru mumbled tiredly. Kaoru took a deep breath, "You know how we saw each other naked today?" His twin yawned, "Yeah, what about it?" Kaoru stared around the bedroom. It was completely dark except for the moonlight shining in through the curtains on the windows. He took a deep breath, "Could we do that again sometime?" Hikaru smiled, "Yes, I was about to ask you the same thing, Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and was about to close his eyes, but he thought of something else to ask Hikaru. "Umm, Hikaru, have you ever...uh...touched yourself?" Hikaru yawned again, "Uh...I don't think so. What does that mean?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows, "Oh...never mind. Goodnight, Hikaru." Hikaru moved around to get into a comfortable position. "Goodnight, Kaoru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mmm..."

Kaoru yawned and opened his eyes. Then, he rolled over and looked at his brother. Hikaru had been making soft noises in his sleep for at least two minutes. It was four in the morning and Kaoru had been sleeping well until his twin started making noise.

"Mmmmm..."

Kaoru sighed and rolled back over to his original position. He was going to try to go back to sleep. They had to get up in a few hours and he didn't want to be tired at school.

"Mmmm...Kaoru..."

Kaoru opened his eyes again and started to blush. It seemed like his brother was dreaming about him. He rolled over again and tapped Hikaru on the back. "Hikaru." Hikaru woke up and turned his head. "What?" Kaoru smiled, "You were making noises in your sleep. Are you alright?" Hikaru started to feel embarrassed. "What kind of noises?" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as he imitated the noises his twin was making a few minutes ago. Hikaru felt his cheeks start to burn. "I'm fine, Kaoru. You can go back to sleep now. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Hikaru pulled the covers off of himself and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and turned on the light. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his orange hair was really messy from sleeping. Hikaru turned away from the mirror and looked down. He immediately realized that he was hard and then he remembered the dream he had. His dream was about him and Kaoru taking their clothes off in front of each other in the bathroom. They got completely naked and were about to take a shower together, but then Hikaru woke up. He had never had a dream like that before and just thinking about it made his "private area" pulse. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and remembered how Kaoru had asked him if he had ever "touched himself." Hikaru didn't know what that was supposed to mean. He continued to sit on the edge of the tub and think about his dream and Kaoru's question.

After a while, Hikaru pulled his pants down to his ankles, leaving him in his boxers. He was so hard that it was uncomfortable to have his pajama bottoms and underwear covering him "down there." Hikaru sighed and gently grazed his fingers over his hard member through his boxers. He gasped at the feeling he got from doing that. It was a new feeling, but it felt amazing! Hikaru continued to let his fingers explore himself through his underwear. His breathing got heavier and his heart started racing. He pulled his underwear down and wrapped his hand around the base of his erection. That felt even better! Hikaru moved his hand up and down in swift motions. He closed his eyes and thought about his dream. He let out a soft noise as he felt tension starting to build up in his genitals. His hips started bucking and he grabbed onto the bathtub with his free hand. Seconds later, a very pleasant feeling washed over him as a white substance shot out of his member. That was by far the most pleasurable thing Hikaru had ever experienced.

After his breathing had regulated, Hikaru pulled his pants up and cleaned up his mess. Then, he quietly walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed. He noticed that Kaoru was sleeping soundly as he crawled into bed. It was about four-thirty, so they had a couple more hours to sleep. Hikaru closed his eyes and was almost asleep when a thought popped up in his mind. Once again, he remembered Kaoru asking if he had ever "touched himself." Hikaru wondered if what he had done a few minutes ago was what Kaoru had meant by "touching." He thought about it for a few more minutes and then fell asleep, feeling satisfied.

**-Two Hours Later-**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Kaoru woke up. He opened his eyes and sat up. Hikaru was still asleep. Kaoru threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He sighed and changed into his school uniform. Kaoru and Hikaru didn't like school. They didn't have any friends and they didn't talk to anyone there. Nobody could tell them apart. The Hitachiins had each other, but they still felt lonely.

Kaoru walked back over to the bed where Hikaru was still sleeping. "Hikaru," he whispered, trying to wake his twin up. Hikaru moved around and finally opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up. "Ugh...I don't wanna go to school." Kaoru slightly smiled, "I don't wanna go, either, but we both have to." Hikaru got out of the bed and changed into his uniform. When he was done changing, he walked over to his twin. They smiled at each other and walked to the dining room to get breakfast.

They sat down at the table and a maid brought their breakfast to them. "Good morning, young masters. Did you two sleep alright?" The twins looked up at her and nodded. Kaoru smiled, "I was sleeping good until Hikaru started making noises in his sleep!" Hikaru's face instantly turned red. "Kaoru! Shhh!" Kaoru giggled and Hikaru started smiling, too. The maid raised her eyebrows. "Umm...okay...enjoy your breakfast!" She slowly walked out of the room, leaving the boys alone.

Halfway through the meal, Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. "Hikaru, what were you dreaming about this morning? Why were you making noises in your sleep?" Hikaru felt himself start to blush again. "I-I don't remember dreaming about anything, Kaoru." Hikaru knew he was lying, but he didn't want his brother to know that he had been dreaming about him. Kaoru nodded, "Oh...okay. I was just wondering." The Hitachiin twins finished their breakfast and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When Hikaru and Kaoru were ready for school, they stepped outside into the cold air and waited for their chauffeur. Once the car pulled up in front of them, they got inside. Hikaru sighed and looked out his window. It was a beautiful sunny day, but it was cold. He turned away from the window and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru...h-have you ever had a dream about me?" Kaoru wondered why Hikaru was asking him that question and then he remembered something. He remembered Hikaru saying his name in his sleep. Kaoru blushed and slightly smiled. His brother _had_ been dreaming about him. He tried to remember his own dreams, but he couldn't. "I-I can't remember any of my dreams, Hikaru, so I don't know if I've ever had a dream about you." Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Well, if you ever have a dream like I had this morning, you will never forget it." Kaoru smiled and felt his face get hotter.

The car finally stopped in front of the school. The twins sighed and got out. The cold wind stung their faces as they walked up the steps of the school. When they got to the double doors, they stopped and looked at each other. "Hikaru...let's open the doors together," Kaoru said, smiling. Hikaru smiled back and grabbed the handle on one door, while Kaoru grabbed the handle on the other door. They pulled at the same time and the doors swung open.

The twins stepped inside the warm school and was instantly greeted by a girl from their grade. She looked at them for a long time before speaking. She turned her head toward Kaoru and smiled, "H-Hi, Hikaru!" Kaoru sighed and looked away from her. Hikaru looked at the girl, "I'm Hikaru. The one you just said "Hi" to is Kaoru." The girl's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry..." The twins turned and walked away from her. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "And that is why we don't talk to others." Kaoru sighed again, "Yeah...I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**-Later That Evening-**

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the warm house after another exhausting day at school. They didn't wait for a maid to greet them by the door, they just kept walking until they got to their bedroom. Hikaru fell back onto the bed. "Ugh...I'm so tired..." He complained. Kaoru nodded and laid down by his twin, "I am, too."

The Hitachiins stared up at the ceiling in silence. Hikaru turned his head and looked at Kaoru. Then, he scooted closer to his "younger" twin. Kaoru smiled at Hikaru's action and moved even closer to him, until there was no space left between them. They both started blushing and then grinned at each other. Hikaru remembered that when he and Kaoru were younger, they would always lay in bed close together like this. He sighed and thought of an old memory.

**-Beginning of Flashback-**

_It was a cold winter night. The five year old Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, crawled underneath the warm blankets on their bed. They closed their eyes and tried to go to sleep, but they were still very cold. "Brrr...it's so cold!" Hikaru said, shivering. Kaoru smiled, "I've got an idea, Hikaru!" The slightly older twin smiled back, "What is it, Kaoru?" Kaoru scooted toward Hikaru and snuggled up next to him. "If we stay like this, we'll be warmer." The twins closed their eyes, already feeling warm. They stayed like that all through the night and woke up the next morning in the same position._

**-End of Flashback-**

Hikaru noticed that Kaoru had closed his eyes. He was tired, so he decided to get some rest, too. They both fell asleep quickly.

**"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru said softly, as his twin ran his fingers down his stomach. "You like this, don't you, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, smiling. Kaoru's breathing got heavier, "Y-Yes, I do." He felt his member harden as Hikaru's fingers softly touched the button on his pants. "P-Please, Hikaru...don't t-tease me." Hikaru laughed and his fingers grazed Kaoru's erection. Kaoru's fingers gripped the bedsheets. He wanted more. "Oh...Hikaru..." He whispered. He felt Hikaru start to rub his hard member. It felt really good for Kaoru, but it wasn't enough. "I-It would probably feel better if I didn't have my pants and boxers on, Hikaru." Hikaru was just about to unbutton Kaoru's pants, when Kaoru had a strange feeling. It felt good, but it also felt weird. **

Kaoru's eyes opened. His breathing was heavy and he felt a little strange. He looked over at Hikaru, who was still sleeping. Kaoru sat up in bed and looked around. The sun was just beginning to set, giving everything in their bedroom an orange glow. Kaoru sighed and remembered his realistic dream. "It was just a dream." He said to himself as he looked down at his pants. For some weird reason, he felt wet "down there."

Kaoru got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the light on and closed the door. Then, he pulled his pants down and cleaned up the wet mess inside his boxers. Kaoru had no idea what was going on. He had never experienced this before and he hoped that there wasn't anything wrong with him. Kaoru sighed and pulled his pants up. He opened the bathroom door and walked back to the bedroom.

He saw Hikaru sitting up on the bed with a confused expression on his face. Kaoru blushed when he saw his twin. He remembered the dream he had about Hikaru touching him and he felt warm all over. "Hey, Hikaru. Why do you look so confused?" He asked, walking over to the bed. Hikaru looked up at him, "Uhh...its...nothing. I-I'm fine, Kaoru." Kaoru sat down on the bed as his brother got up and walked out the bedroom door. A few moments later, he heard the door to the bathroom close.

The twins' bedroom started to get dark as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. Kaoru turned the lights on and wondered what was taking Hikaru so long. He paced around the room, thinking of his dream. He had never been able to remember his dreams, but he knew he would _never_ forget this one. Hikaru slowly walked back into the bedroom, looking slightly worried. "Kaoru..." He said, looking over at his twin. "Yeah?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru walked closer to him, "I think there's something wrong with me." Kaoru studied his brother's worried expression, "Why? What's wrong?" Hikaru sighed, "When I woke up, my pants were wet and that's never happened to me before. It was weird..." Kaoru raised his eyebrows. Hikaru's situation sounded similar to his.

"Hikaru, did you have a dream before you woke up?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, it was kind of like the dream I had this morning, only I didn't wake up feeling wet this morning." Kaoru slightly smiled, "I don't think anything is wrong with you, Hikaru. I woke up from a dream and felt wet, too." Hikaru smiled back, "Oh...okay. Well, I feel better now." Kaoru also felt better by knowing that Hikaru had the same "problem" he did.

There was an awkward silence in the room and Kaoru wanted to break it, but he didn't really know what to say. He noticed Hikaru slowly moving closer to him. His heart started to beat faster as his brother looked at him. "Thanks for making me feel better, Kaoru." Hikaru said, as he leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Kaoru gasped at Hikaru's action and felt his member start to get hard. "Y-You're welcome, Hikaru." Hikaru was blushing almost as much as Kaoru was. The room got quiet again, but after a few seconds of silence, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"It's time for dinner, young masters." A maid called through the closed door. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled shyly at each other as they walked out of their bedroom and into the dining room. The moment they had shared just minutes ago, was the only thing that was on the their minds throughout the whole meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**-A/N- A few months have passed. It is now two weeks before the twins' first day of 7th grade. (Their first year of middle school.)**

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining brightly and there weren't any clouds to be seen. Hikaru and Kaoru were in their bedroom and they were terribly bored. Kaoru sighed and started thinking about what had happened between him and his twin a few months ago when they were still in the sixth grade. They had learned new things together. They had purposely undressed in front of each other. One day, Hikaru had kissed his cheek. Kaoru started smiling when he thought of how Hikaru's lips had felt on his cheek. He would _never_ forget that moment. Nothing had happened between the brothers since, though.

Hikaru looked over at his twin. "Kaoru, we haven't went swimming all summer. We should go now." Kaoru nodded and thought about the pond in the backyard. The brothers had spent many summers swimming in that pond together. He smiled, "Yeah, swimming would be fun, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled back and got off the bed. He went to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of swimming trunks. He kept one pair and threw the other pair at Kaoru. Kaoru caught them and stood up. "Which one of us is going to change in the bathroom?" He asked. Hikaru took his shirt off and shrugged his shoulders. "Neither of us." Kaoru's heart began to beat faster as his face started to feel hot. He took his own shirt off and then slid his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them off and was about to take his boxers off when he noticed Hikaru looking at him. Both of the boys were in their boxers and they were starting to feel "excited."

Kaoru slowly slid his underwear down and stepped out of them. He grabbed his swimming trunks and pulled them up over his "lower area." Hikaru's breathing was getting heavier and he was starting to blush. He also pulled his underwear down and then whimpered as the cool air met his erection. Kaoru felt his member start to get hard as he watched Hikaru pull his swimming trunks up. The Hitachiins stood in silence for a moment, trying to calm down. When their breathing had slowed down and their hearts stopped beating so fast, they walked out of the bedroom.

When the twins were about to step outside into the warm summer air, they were stopped by a maid. "Good afternoon, young masters. Did you two finally decide to get some fresh air?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go swimming." They talked in unison. The maid smiled, "Okay, have fun!" The boys stepped out the door and started walking to the pond. They passed by the garden, which was full of beautiful flowers and statues. Kaoru remembered a moment he had shared with Hikaru in the garden. It was quite a while ago, but he still had the memory of it.

**-Beginning of Flashback-**

_It was a cloudy summer day. It looked like it was about to start raining at any moment. The six year old Hitachiin Twins were taking a walk in the garden. Kaoru giggled as he picked up some loose dirt. "Watch out, Hikaru!" He said, aiming for his brother. Hikaru turned around to look at his twin and felt a clump of dirt hit his leg. Kaoru and Hikaru both started laughing. "I'm gonna get you, Kaoru!" Hikaru said, still giggling. He bent down and picked up a handful of dirt. Kaoru laughed harder and started to run. Hikaru was close behind him. Kaoru ran faster and suddenly tripped. He fell on his knees. Hikaru's eyes widened and he dropped the dirt that was in his hand. "Kaoru! Are you okay?" He asked. Kaoru looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I think so." Hikaru helped him up and noticed that his knees were slightly bleeding. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go inside and clean up your knees." Kaoru nodded. Before they stepped out of the garden, though, Hikaru picked an orange rose from a rose bush and handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru wiped his eyes and smiled. The twins hugged each other and started walking to the house. As soon as they stepped inside, it began to rain._

**-End of Flashback-**

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped walking when they got to the pond. They looked at each other and slightly smiled. After standing in front of the water for what seemed like forever, Hikaru started to run. "The last one in the pond is a rotten egg, Kaoru!" Kaoru laughed and ran to the edge of the pond. Hikaru jumped in first and Kaoru jumped into the cool water last. The twins spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and enjoying the warm summer weather.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. Hikaru and Kaoru were still swimming in the pond. "Watch out, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru turned to look at him and got splashed by water. Both of the boys started laughing. After a while of giggling and more splashing, Kaoru started to feel tired. "Hikaru, it's getting dark. Don't you think we should go back inside?" Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, we should." The twins swam to the edge of the pond and climbed onto the grass. They sat there for a few minutes and looked at the sky. The sun was almost below the horizon, but there was still an orange cast to the sky.

Hikaru was the first one to stand up. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go inside." Kaoru nodded and they started walking. They passed by the garden again and he slowly walked toward it. Hikaru followed him. "What are you doing?" Kaoru stepped up to the rose bush, searching for a certain rose. "Do you remember when we were younger and I fell down and scraped my knees while we were playing." Hikaru thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Yeah, I remember that. Why?" Kaoru smiled and finally found the light blue rose he was looking for. "You gave me an orange rose that day. So today, I'm giving you a blue rose." Hikaru took the flower from his twin's hand. "Thanks, Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and they continued walking.

When they got back to the mansion, a maid immediately came outside with towels. She handed one to each boy. "Did you two have a nice swim?" The brothers nodded and started drying themselves. The maid smiled, "Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She stepped back inside and the boys followed her. When the maid had walked away, the twins looked at each other. Kaoru smiled, "I had fun today, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled back and glanced at the blue rose in his hand. "I did too, Kaoru." They walked to their bedroom quietly.

Kaoru sighed and remembered that there was only an hour before dinner would be ready. "I think I'm going to take a shower now." He said, turning around to walk to the bathroom. Hikaru felt an urge go through him as he looked over at Kaoru. "Umm...Kaoru. There probably isn't much time for both of us to take showers separately. W-Would you mind if I joined you?" When the twins were younger, they would always take showers together. As they got older, though, it was a little awkward, so they stopped. Kaoru's cheeks turned pink as he nodded. "Yeah, you can." They walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

Hikaru turned the shower on and pulled his swimming trunks off. Kaoru was starting to feel "excited" as he watched Hikaru disappear behind the shower curtain. Hikaru laughed, "Come on, Kaoru! You're being a slowpoke!" Kaoru smiled and threw his swimwear on the floor. He stepped into the shower and stood under the warm water with Hikaru. The twins immediately noticed that they were both "hard." They ignored it and started washing.

When Hikaru was halfway through rinsing his hair, he got an idea. He stepped away from the water and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru...it feels good when you touch yourself, right?" Kaoru nodded his head, "Yeah, it does. Why?" Hikaru's face started to feel hot. "Would it feel good if I touched you?" Kaoru's heart started to beat faster. "I-I don't know...it probably would." Hikaru took a deep breath and nervously looked around. "D-Do you want me to?" Kaoru was nervous, but he wanted it to happen. He nodded and Hikaru stepped closer.

Kaoru shivered as he felt Hikaru's fingers lightly trace the underside of his hard member. His breathing became heavier and he closed his eyes. Hikaru gently squeezed his erection and moved his hand in an up and down motion. Kaoru let out a soft moan. "Oh...Hikaru..." Hikaru could tell that he was enjoying it, so he moved his hand faster. He looked at Kaoru and smiled. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open, his cheeks were pink, and his hair was matted down on his head from the water of the shower. He moaned again, only louder. A few moments later, Kaoru felt like he couldn't take anymore. He felt a familiar feeling start to build up in his genitals and his knees started to feel weak. He heard himself moan again and put a hand on the shower wall for support. Hikaru's hand went faster and the feeling got stronger. Kaoru threw his head back and let the good feelings wash over him as he came.

Hikaru turned the shower off and got two towels out of a cabinet. He handed one to Kaoru, who was still trying to recover from his "moment." Hikaru looked at him, "Did you like that?" Kaoru smiled and blushed, "Yes, I-I did. C-Can I touch you, Hikaru?" Hikaru wrapped the towel around his waist. "Later. We have to go eat dinner in a few minutes." He nodded and noticed that Hikaru was getting closer to him. Before Kaoru could say anything, he felt Hikaru's lips touch his. The twins had _n__ever _had their first kiss. It was another new feeling for them.

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss and blushed. There was an awkward silence, so he opened the door and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Kaoru followed him to the bedroom. They put their clothes on and looked at each other. Hikaru decided to break the silence. "We should take showers together more often, Kaoru." Kaoru laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, we should." The Hitachiins walked to the dining room and sat down at the table. The things that had just happened between them were on both of their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**-Later That Night-**

Hikaru and Kaoru were excited about going to bed. When they were both ready, Hikaru went to turn the lights off. A maid walked by their bedroom and a confused expression went across her face. "You two are rushing around just to get to bed. Do you guys feel okay?" The twins glanced at each other and then looked at the maid. "We feel fine. We're just tired from swimming." They spoke in unison. The maid smiled, "Oh, okay. Goodnight, young masters." When she walked to another room, Hikaru quietly closed the door and turned off the lights in the bedroom.

The room was almost completely dark. Moonlight poured in through the windows, but that was the only light in the bedroom. Hikaru and Kaoru got into their bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Kaoru took a deep breath and felt his heart start to race. He remembered what had happened between him and his twin earlier. The way Hikaru had touched him had felt amazing. He wondered if he could make Hikaru feel that good. "Hikaru...c-can I-..." Kaoru was interrupted by his brother. "Yes...you can." Hikaru knew what was about to happen and his member started to throb as he scooted closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru held his breath as he put his hand on the bulge in Hikaru's pajama bottoms. He slightly rubbed it and his twin gasped. Kaoru's eyes widened, "D-Did I do something wrong?" Hikaru shook his head, "No...k-keep going..." Kaoru nodded and pulled Hikaru's pajama bottoms and underwear down. He traced the underside of the hard member with his index finger and Hikaru slightly arched his back. "Mmm..." Hikaru moaned, as he felt Kaoru's hand grip his erection. He felt Kaoru start to stroke him and he closed his eyes. The feeling was wonderful. Kaoru's hand started to go faster and Hikaru moaned again. His fingers gripped the sheets and he felt his hips start to buck. Kaoru pressed his free hand against one of Hikaru's hips in an attempt to control the bucking. He stopped stroking and Hikaru whimpered. Kaoru lightly squeezed the hard member and Hikaru came, letting out a loud moan. Kaoru took his hand away from Hikaru's "lower area" and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

Hikaru waited for his breathing to return to normal, then he pulled his pajama bottoms back up and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and got a towel. Then, he walked back to the bedroom and cleaned up the mess he had made on the bed. Kaoru sat up and looked at him. "How m-much did you like that, Hikaru?" Hikaru blushed and crawled onto the bed. He scooted close to Kaoru and hugged him. "I liked it a lot, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled and Hikaru let go of him. They laid down and closed their eyes. "Goodnight, Kaoru." Hikaru said softly. "Goodnight, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered as he fell asleep.

**-Morning-**

Hikaru opened his eyes and sat up in bed. The summer sun was already shining through the windows. He yawned and looked over at his twin, who was still sleeping. Memories of the night before ran through Hikaru's mind. He smiled as he remembered how good Kaoru had made him feel. He finally shook the thoughts out of his head and looked around the room. His eyes stopped when they got to the top of the dresser. On the top of the dresser, there was a blue rose. Hikaru smiled again as he remembered Kaoru giving him that rose the day before. Hikaru sighed and hoped that he and Kaoru would have more moments like they had the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**-A/N- This chapter is about Hikaru and Kaoru's first day of 7th grade.**

The Hitachiins sighed as they changed into their white middle school uniforms. Today, they would start 7th grade, which is the first year of middle school. The twins were not excited about going to school. In fact, they dreaded it. They knew that this year would be the same as all of the other school years they had been through. Nobody would be able to tell them apart, leaving them with no friends. Hikaru got done changing and looked at Kaoru. He remembered what they had done about two weeks ago, when it was still summer break. They had touched each other and kissed. Nothing had happened between them since. Hikaru was shaken out of his thoughts when Kaoru got done changing. They smiled at each other and walked out of their bedroom to the dining room.

When the twins got to the dining room, they were greeted by a maid. "Good morning, young masters. Are you two ready for the first year of middle school?" The twins sighed sat down at the table. "Not really. We wish that it was still summer." They spoke at the same time. The maid nodded sympatheticly and went to get their breakfast. A few moments later, she walked back into the dining room with two plates. She set the plates on the table in front of the two boys. After they had started eating, she walked out of the room again.

Hikaru and Kaoru ate their breakfast in silence. When they were done, they walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready for school. Once they were in the bathroom, Hikaru closed the door. When they were in the middle of getting ready, he looked at his twin. He smiled and randomly pulled Kaoru into a hug. Kaoru laughed and started blushing. "What's this for, Hikaru?" Hikaru chuckled and touched his lips to Kaoru's neck. Kaoru's eyes widened and his breathing got heavier. Hikaru had _never_ kissed his neck. "H-Hikaru..." He moaned softly. Hikaru pulled away and looked at his brother. "Here's to another year of school, Kaoru." He leaned in and kissed his lips. Hikaru pressed his lower body against Kaoru's and felt something hard against his leg. Kaoru pulled away from the kiss and blushed. There was an awkward silence while the Hitachiins finished getting ready. When they were both done, they walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. They didn't want to start another year of school.

The twins walked to the door and stepped outside. The air was a little cool and there were hints of red starting to show up in the leaves of some trees. Autumn was on its way. Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the car. When they got inside the vehicle, the driver turned around to look at them. "You guys are middle schoolers now. Are you excited?" The Hitachiins shrugged their shoulders, "Not really." The car pulled out of the driveway and Kaoru turned to look out his window. He was instantly reminded of something that had happened quite a while ago.

**-Beginning of Flashback-**

_The young Hitachiin Twins walked up the steps of the building. It was their first day of elementary school and they were very nervous. "Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru looked at him, "Yeah?" Kaoru looked up at the big building that they were about to enter. "Will you hold my hand? I'm scared." Hikaru grabbed his twin's hand. "I'm scared too. Let's be scared together!" They giggled nervously and walked into the school together._

**-End of Flashback-**

Kaoru smiled at the memory and felt the car stop. He saw Hikaru getting out, so he opened his door and got out, too. They slowly walked up the steps of the school. Once the twins got to the top of the steps, they took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

There were a lot of people in the halls. Some looked scared, some looked excited, and some looked bored. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed close to each other and kept to themselves. So far, their first day of 7th grade wasn't any different from their other school years. All of a sudden, a boy who looked like he was about their age walked in front of them. "Hi! What are your names?" He was friendly, but the Hitachiins instantly got an idea.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other and then looked at the boy in front of them. Kaoru smiled, "I'm Hikaru." Hikaru laughed, "And I'm Kaoru. Nice to meet you!" The boy smiled and looked at Hikaru, "It's nice to meet you, too, Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed again, "What? I'm not Kaoru. I'm Hikaru!" A confused expression came across the boy's face, "But you said that you were Kaoru!" Hikaru and Kaoru giggled and spoke at the same time. "We tricked you." The boy frowned, "You guys are jerks!" The twins' eyes widened when they heard what the boy had called them. The boy walked away angrily.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their hands in their pockets and isolated themselves even more. So far, their first day of middle school was not going that well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**-1 Month Later-**

It was a chilly Sunday morning. Autumn had taken over. The orange and red leaves were falling and blowing in the breeze. Even though it was early, the Hitachiin Twins were awake. They were laying under the blankets of the bed to keep themselves warm. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had happened one month ago. He and Kaoru had started their first day of 7th grade. Hikaru remembered everything that had happened on that day. He especially remembered kissing Kaoru in the bathroom before they left for school that morning. Hikaru slightly smiled at the memory. He wondered if Kaoru had enjoyed that moment as much as he had.

Hikaru looked at his twin and took a deep breath. "Kaoru..." He said quietly. Kaoru looked back at him, "Yeah?" Hikaru sat up in bed. "Do you remember what we did in the bathroom about a month ago?" Kaoru's cheeks turned a shade of pink as he remembered Hikaru kissing his neck before they left for school. "Yeah, I-I remember that, Hikaru." Hikaru's face started to feel hot as he felt a sudden urge go through his body. Without thinking, he bent down and lightly kissed Kaoru's neck, just like he had done one month ago. Kaoru softly moaned. "H-Hikaru..." Hikaru pulled away and sat back up. "Do you want to keep going, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and watched as his brother bent back down to him.

Hikaru pressed his lips against his twin's neck again. Kaoru closed his eyes as he felt Hikaru's hand slowly slide down his stomach to the top of his pajama bottoms. His member started to throb as his brother's fingers went lower and lower. Hikaru finally grazed his fingers across Kaoru's erection. "Mmm..." Kaoru moaned and he felt Hikaru start to rub him "down there." It felt so good, but he suddenly stopped. Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at him. Hikaru started to pull his slightly younger twin's pajama bottoms and boxers down. After he had succeeded, he wrapped his hand around the base of the erection.

Kaoru looked up at the ceiling as he felt Hikaru start to stroke him. His fingers tightly gripped the sheets and his hips began to buck. Hikaru moved his hand faster as he watched his "mirror" arch his back in pleasure. Kaoru's breathing was out of control and he felt a familiar feeling start to build up, but Hikaru stopped again. Kaoru whimpered, "Please don't tease me, Hikaru." Hikaru looked at his brother. His body was slightly quivering and his eyes were closed. Hikaru's eyes shifted down to Kaoru's hard member and he got an idea.

Hikaru's heart started to beat rapidly as he bent down to Kaoru's erection. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue up the underside of Kaoru's member. Kaoru gasped and arched his back again. He had no idea what his brother was doing or why he was doing it, but it felt _amazing. _Hikaru didn't know what he was doing, but he could tell that Kaoru was enjoying it. He pretended that he was licking a lollipop. He swirled his tongue gently on the tip and licked the underside once again. Kaoru couldn't take anymore. His hips were bucking and the feeling in his genitals was getting stronger. Hikaru tried to keep Kaoru's hips from bucking as he pressed one hand on each side. He licked the hard member one last time and Kaoru came, letting out a loud moan.

Kaoru sat up in the bed, still feeling shaky from his "moment." He pulled his boxers and pajama bottoms back up. Hikaru's "lower area" was still hard from the excitement of pleasuring Kaoru and it was starting to ache. After Kaoru had calmed down, he looked over at his twin and blushed. "Hikaru, I-I want to do-..." Hikaru's member started to pulse when he knew what Kaoru was wanting to do. The twins could read each other's minds most of the time. He nodded at Kaoru, "You can do it, Kaoru."

Hikaru lay back on the bed and felt Kaoru start to tug at his pajama bottoms. Kaoru pulled his twin's pants down and instantly saw how aroused he was. Hikaru slowly closed his eyes when he felt Kaoru start to rub his erection through his underwear. "Kaoru..." Hikaru whimpered softly. Kaoru touched the waistband of his slightly older twin's boxers and slowly pulled them down. "Mmmm..." Hikaru moaned as he felt the cold air meet his erect member. Kaoru's blush grew stronger as he bent down to his brother's member. He thought of what Hikaru had done to him just moments ago and tried to imitate the actions. Kaoru wrapped his fingers around the hard member and gently licked the tip, causing Hikaru to dig his fingers into the sheets. Hikaru felt Kaoru's tongue travel down the underside of his erection. His hips started to buck and his body was slightly shaking. Hikaru let out a loud moan. It felt _so good _for him and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Kaoru gently squeezed Hikaru's erection and watched as he let out a moan. An amazing feeling came over Hikaru as he released. Kaoru sat up and watched as his "mirror" tried to calm himself down.

Hikaru sat up and pulled his pajama bottoms back up. The seventh grade twins would _never _forget what they had just experienced. It had been a new experience for both of them. They sat quietly for a long moment until Hikaru finally decided to break the awkward silence. "That felt...really good." Kaoru laughed quietly, "Yeah, you're right, Hikaru!" The brothers both started laughing and then looked at each other. Their cheeks instantly turned a shade of red, but before there could be another awkward silence, a maid knocked on their bedroom door. "Young masters, are you two planning on waking up anytime soon? Your breakfast is going to get cold." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. She thought that they were still sleeping. Little did she know, the twins had been awake for quite some time._  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**-A/N- Quite a few months have passed. The twins are still in 7th grade, though. This chapter takes place in spring.**

It was a cloudy day in early spring. The Hitachiin Twins made their way up the steps of the school building. When they got inside, they walked to their classroom. Everyone in their class was talking excitedly and laughing. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even try to be apart of all the noise. Instead, they walked to a desk in the back of the room. As they were sitting down, they heard girls whispering.

"So are you gonna invite Hikaru and Kaoru to your birthday party?" One girl asked her friend. "Umm...they're pretty intimidating, but my parents told me I had to invite them." The other girl said. The twins slightly frowned and then looked at each other. The girls thought that they were talking quietly, but the brothers could still hear them. The girl that was throwing the party slowly approached Hikaru and Kaoru's desk. She looked at Hikaru first, "Hello, Kaoru!" Then, she turned to Kaoru, "Hello, Hikaru!" The Hitachiin Twins stared up at her with blank expressions. "You're wrong." They spoke in unison. The girl looked back at them with a confused expression. "What am I wrong about?" Kaoru sighed, "You got our names mixed up." The girl's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry! You guys are just so identical...I can't really tell you two apart." Hikaru and Kaoru both took a deep breath and looked down at the desk. Nobody could tell them apart! It was so frustrating for the boys when people couldn't tell the difference. What the girl had said to them just moments ago had activated their memories, though. They started to remember something. It was one of their earliest memories and somehow they had never forgotten about it.

**-Beginning of Flashback-**

_It was a beautiful day in early summer. The four year old Hitachiin Twins were at a family reunion. They were in the backyard of the mansion, near the garden. They were standing together, hand in hand. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly seen a group of their relatives walking toward them. An older woman started talking. "Oh my! Hikaru and Kaoru are the most handsome little boys I've ever seen!" A man looked over at her, "They're so identical, though! It's almost impossible to tell them apart!" The twins looked at each other and then back at their relatives. "Does anyone wanna play a game?" The older woman smiled walked closer to them. "I'll play a game! What do you two want to play?" Hikaru and Kaoru giggled and looked up at the woman. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The woman nodded and looked at the twins carefully, trying to decide which one was which. Kaoru looked at the woman, "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" The older woman took a deep breath and pointed at Kaoru, "You're Hikaru...right?" Kaoru shook his head, "Nope! You're wrong!" Hikaru looked up at the older lady, "I'm Hikaru. You must be stupid." The lady started laughing, "I'm sorry, boys! You two look exactly alike, it's pretty hard to tell you guys apart!" A few moments later, Hikaru and Kaoru ran off to play in the garden, leaving the older woman behind._

**-End of Flashback-**

The twins came back to reality when they heard the girl start to talk again. "Well...I just wanted to know if you two would like to come to my birthday party this Saturday." Kaoru sighed and remembered how the girl had told her friend that her parents were making her invite him and his brother. Hikaru looked up at the girl. "We will go...if you will play a game with us." Kaoru looked over at his twin and slightly smiled. He knew where this was going. The girl grinned and nodded. "Okay! I'll play a game! What do you guys wanna play?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then back up at her. "It's called the which one is Hikaru game. It's Wednesday now." Hikaru said. Kaoru picked up where his brother left off, "We'll give you until Friday to try to guess which one of us is Hikaru. If you get it right by Friday, we'll go to your party." Hikaru started talking again, "If all of your guesses are wrong by Friday, we won't go." The girl's smile had disappeared. She knew she wouldn't be able to win, but she still nodded her head. "Okay, I'll play." She said nervously.

**-The Next Day-**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their class. They went to the desk in the back of the room and heard a girl's voice behind them. They turned around and saw the girl that was participating in their game. "Kaoru is on the right and Hikaru is on the left...am I correct?" The Hitachiin Twins looked at each other and then back at her. "Nope. You're wrong." They said in a monotone. The girl sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She went to find a seat as the brothers sat down at their desk.

**-Friday Morning-**

The Hitachiins were in the bathroom getting ready for school. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru. "I've got an idea, Kaoru." Kaoru looked back at him, "What is it?" A grin slowly appeared on the older twin's face. "We should trick that girl today..." Kaoru laughed, "That would be funny, I guess...but how would we trick her?" Hikaru looked in the mirror at the different way he and Kaoru had their hair. Kaoru usually parted his hair to the right, while Hikaru usually parted his to the left. Hikaru smiled at his twin. "I should part my hair to the right like you do and you should part yours to the left like I do." Kaoru nodded and parted his hair to the left. "Good idea, Hikaru!" The slightly older twin parted his hair to the right. The seventh grade boys looked at each other and laughed.

**-At School-**

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together, playing a game on a school computer. Hikaru sighed, "This game is getting boring." Kaoru nodded, "I know...let's find another game to play." As the boys were looking for another game to play, the girl walked up to them. They looked up at her. "Hello." They said at the same time. The girl slightly smiled. "Hi! I'm think I'm going to guess which one of you is Hikaru again." The Hitachiins looked at each other and slyly smiled. Hikaru raised his index finger and spoke up. "Okay, you can guess...but let me give you a hint." The girl's eyes widened. "Okay!" Hikaru chuckled quietly, "Kaoru's hair is usually parted to the right and Hikaru's is usually parted to the left." The girl smiled and studied the twins' hair for a moment.

After a long while, the girl finally spoke up. She pointed at Kaoru and smiled. "You're Hikaru, because your hair is parted to the left! That means you guys have to come to my party!" Hikaru and Kaoru immediately started laughing. "You are still wrong!" The girl frowned, "How am I wrong?" Kaoru looked up at her, "We tricked you! We switched the way we parted our hair today!" The girl's eyes filled with tears. "You guys are mean! If you didn't want to go to my party, you should've said so!" Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads and spoke in unison. "No, you're mean. If you really knew us, then you would know which one of us is Hikaru." The girl turned and was about to walk away, when Kaoru started talking. "Besides, we know the only reason you want us at your party is because your parents made you invite us." The girl clenched her fists and walked away. Hikaru and Kaoru looked back down at the computer and started to play another game.

**-That Night-**

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on their bed. "Hikaru..." Kaoru said quietly. "Yeah?" Hikaru looked over at his twin. "Do you think anyone will ever be able to tell us apart?" Hikaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Kaoru." The older twin pulled the younger twin into a hug. "We have each other, though." Kaoru nodded, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**-A/N- This chapter takes place when the twins are in their eighth grade year. (Second year of middle school.) This chapter takes place the night after the Hitachiins and Tamaki start playing the which one is Hikaru game.**

The eighth grade twins walked through the door of the mansion after a long and boring day of school. The day hadn't been _completely _boring, though. Hikaru and Kaoru had started playing a certain game with a new student. The new student's name was Tamaki Suoh and he was from France.

Hikaru and Kaoru were a grade year younger than him. In fact, Tamaki was planning on starting a host club when he was in his first year of highschool. Earlier, he had told the twins he wanted them to be in his club. The brothers didn't want to join, but they told him they would under _one _condition: if Tamaki could tell them apart by playing the which one is Hikaru game. The twins had told him he could guess as many times as he wanted. Tamaki had already guessed once and his guess was wrong.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and quietly laughed. "He's not going to win our game. We're the only ones who can tell ourselves apart." Kaoru nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that's true." The brothers slowly walked to their bedroom. Hikaru closed the door behind himself and watched as Kaoru sat his school bag down. Hikaru walked over to his identical twin with a grin on his face.

"The difference between us is that I'm more aggressive than you are." Hikaru stated, playfully pushing Kaoru onto the bed. The younger twin laughed and watched as his brother climbed on top of him. "We may look the same, but our personalities are different." Kaoru said, smiling. Hikaru nodded, "That's right!" The twins started giggling all over again as they began to wrestle playfully.

After quite some time of play fighting, Kaoru rolled over on top of Hikaru. "We haven't played like that in years, Hikaru!" The older twin laughed and a blush appeared on his face. "Yeah, I know." Kaoru smiled and tried to get off of his brother. As he was trying to get up, his leg accidentally brushed against Hikaru's "lower area." Kaoru's face instantly felt warm and his heart started beating ten times faster when he noticed that his brother was hard. Without completely thinking, he put a hand on Hikaru's stomach and slowly moved it lower.

Hikaru's breathing sped up as he felt Kaoru's fingers softly touch his member through his pants. He arched his back and tried to keep himself from moaning when his twin started rubbing his aching erection. "K-Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Kaoru grinned as he felt his own pants get tighter. He bit back a moan as he repositioned himself so that both of their erections were pressed together. The extra pressure "down there" from being pressed against his twin felt _amazing. _Kaoru groaned and took his hand off of Hikaru's sensitive area, but immediately started doing something _much more _pleasurable to him. He grinded himself against Hikaru and they both let out quiet moans.

Hikaru's fingers gripped the blanket of the bed firmly. His legs were slightly shaking and he could feel the wonderful feeling building up in his groin. Kaoru continued to rub his erection against Hikaru's. A warm feeling slowly spread from his stomach to his genitals, causing him to buck his hips. "Mmm..." Kaoru moaned as he tried to control himself. Hikaru arched his back and felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over him. He moaned and let his climax take over him. Kaoru got off of Hikaru and laid down beside him on the bed. His member was throbbing and he needed release. Kaoru reached down and rubbed himself through his pants. He closed his eyes and felt nothing but good feelings. Within seconds, Kaoru had reached his own climax. "H-Hikaru!" He moaned softly, feeling sort of shaky. Hikaru blushed and looked over at his twin. He really liked hearing Kaoru say his name, especially during a time like this.

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes, trying to get his breathing back under control. Hikaru scooted closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best brother ever, Kaoru." Kaoru looked at him and smiled. "You are, too, Hikaru...and...I have a question." Hikaru smiled back and waited for his slightly younger twin to ask the question. Kaoru sighed, "Do you want Tamaki to win our game?" Hikaru thought for awhile and took a deep breath. "I don't know...I don't want to be in the host club, but I want him to be able to tell us apart." Kaoru nodded, "We've spent most of our life playing this game with people, though. We both know that it always ends in disappointment...and I don't want to be disappointed again...not this time." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "I know how you feel, Kaoru." The Hitachiin Twins continued laying on the bed together as the sun finally sank below the horizon, signalling the beginning of nighttime.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**-A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway...in this chapter, Hikaru and Kaoru are in the beginning of their last year in middle school. (Third year.) This chapter takes place a few months after they met the host club. Enjoy! :)**

Kaoru Hitachiin was sitting in his desk at school, looking out the window. He and Hikaru had been in their third year of middle school for a month now. A few things had changed since the twin's eighth grade year, though. They had decided that they would join Tamaki's host club when they were in their first year of highschool. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't exactly want to join, but they thought that it would be a good way to pass time after school. Tamaki had also won the which one is Hikaru game, even though he couldn't tell them apart. He guessed and got it right, which caused the brothers to give in and agree to join the host club. Kaoru sighed and turned to look at his twin. Hikaru looked like he was staring off into space, lost in thought. Kaoru had the urge to ask Hikaru if he was alright, but he didn't want to bother him.

Hikaru blinked and started to pay attention in class again. He had been thinking about the day that he and Kaoru had met the host club. It had happened a few months ago, but he still had every detail of that day in his mind.

**-Beginning of Flashback-**

_The identical twins were in front of Music Room 3. They told themselves that they were just there to "kill time." Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to join the club and they thought that the "brotherly love" act that Tamaki wanted them to do would just make them harder to tell apart. The brothers looked at each other nervously and then back at the doors. Hikaru sighed, "Kaoru...let's open the doors together." His twin looked back at him and smiled. They pulled the doors open and walked in, side by side. _

_There were a total of four boys already in the abandoned music room. The Hitachiins quietly looked around the room until Tamaki noticed them standing there. "Why, hello, Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm glad that you guys showed up! Let me introduce you two to the other host club members." He led Hikaru and Kaoru to a table that was occupied by a small boy eating cake and holding a bunny. A very tall, tough looking guy was standing behind his chair. The twins looked at each other as Tamaki took a deep breath. "Hikaru, Kaoru...I would like you to meet Honey and Mori!" The small boy looked up at Tamaki. "Are these the third year Hitachiin Twins that you were talking about earlier?" Tamaki nodded, "Yes, that's right. They are going to be apart of our host club next year when they are freshmen." Honey smiled a wide smile, "Oh, okay then! Would they like to have some cake?" The brothers slowly shook their heads. "No thanks." They both said, simultaneously. Tamaki turned to them, "Follow me and I will introduce you to the host club's manager, Kyoya Ootori._

_The boys approached Kyoya, who was typing something on a computer. "Kyoya! Meet the Hitachiin brothers!" Tamaki exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know what to think about all the attention that they were getting. For most of their lives, the only people that they got attention from, was each other. Kyoya turned away from the computer and looked at them. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and then looked at Tamaki. "Are these the twins that are going to be doing a "brotherly love" act next year in this club?" His tone of voice was cold. Tamaki smiled and nodded his head, "Yes! In fact," he turned to face Hikaru and Kaoru, "You guys should start practicing your routine!" The Hitachiins frowned and spoke at the same time...again. "We didn't say that we would do that act!" Tamaki laughed, "I know! But it would be a great trademark for you guys...and it would be popular with the ladies." Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. They were starting to dread joining the host club the next year. They had real "brotherly love" at home in the privacy of their own bedroom, but they didn't want to do an act like that in front of people._

_By the end of the host club meeting, the twins had found out more things about the other hosts. They believed that Tamaki was overly dramatic and would be easy to mess with. They learned that Honey liked cute things and was much older than he looked. They also found out that Mori was very protective of Honey and was really quiet. Lastly, they figured out that Kyoya was cold most of the time, but he could be nice if it benefited him. Hikaru and Kaoru still weren't sure about being part of the host club, though._

**-End of Flashback-**

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru. They had depended on each other ever since he could remember. Maybe it would be a good thing for them to get out and meet new people. He thought that the host club could possibly allow them to expand their horizons. Hikaru still wasn't sure, though. Even though the host club would give them chances to meet others, he liked being close to Kaoru and Kaoru liked being close to him. The twins didn't want to eventually drift away from each other. In a way, they liked being in their own world.

The Hitachiin Twins still had a year before they could join the host club, though, so they decided to relax and not worry about it yet.


End file.
